The Night Guard Fight's back
by nicranger
Summary: Alex Craig is the new night guard at Freddy's but he is far from ordinary. For as long as they can remember Freddy and the crew were feared by the guards but now they seem to be the ones afraid. Alex isn't like the others. He is not afraid to fight back and has the weapons to do so. Who will win? The Freddy Crew or the new Guard? Or can there be peace between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a story that's been floating in my head for a while now. I was thinking 'you know maybe I shouldn't start this.' But then I just said fuck it and now here you go. And if you don't like it then you can GET THE FUCK OUT!**

**On a higher note I hope you enjoy the story and appreciate you taking the time to read it.**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEE-* CRASH!

"Damn alarm clock," I mutter to myself as I sit up on my bed after destroying my newest alarm clock.

Hey my names Alex Craig. I'm a six foot four 18 year old fresh out of high school, weapon loving ass. Or at least that's what most people call me right before I knock them out. Can't say that they're wrong though. I mean my looks and behavior do suggest that. Maybe you need a better description?

Alright as I said I am six foot four, have long black hair that I usually keep in a small ponytail since I hate to cut it, bright teal eyes, slightly tanned skin tone and lastly I have a scar going over my left eye all the way to the top of my lips. I wasn't really 'built' but I was no scrawny guy. I would like to say I have more of a lean build.

Now with my appearance out of the way why don't we go back to what I was doing after destroying that damned machine.

After rubbing the sleep from my eyes I get up from my oh so comfortable bed and head to the closet to start my morning routine. Or I guess you could call it my afternoon routine since It was nearly nine when I woke up to get ready for work.

Where do I work you ask? Well at Freddy's Pizzeria of course! Yeah I'm working at a kids restaurant but it's not all bad. Hell I loved the place as a kid just like everyone else. I just hated when it closed down temporarily after the Bite of 87 fiasco. Personally if I was in Foxy's position I would have bit that little prick to since he was a real ass to me in school. Does that make me a bad person? Don't know, don't care.

Anyway I was now the new night guard of the place. I should be happy right? Wrong. When I went to apply for the job I instantly had a bad feeling about the place. Not to mention every time I turned to look at the animatronics' they would always be staring at me. Yeah my spidey sense was going haywire at that point. Still took the job though so here I am about to go to work at a place that makes me feel like I'm walking to my execution rather than an easy paycheck.

Ignoring my thoughts I quickly go through my routine and don my guard uniform which consisted of a grey button up shirt with matching grey hat that read security, blue jeans, steel toe boots, night stick, taser, and flashlight.

'I still feel a little unprepared,' I thought to myself remembering the looks I got from those damn robots.

I then walk over to a little side room with a padlock on the door. Quickly putting in the combination I pull open the lock, open the door and step inside to what some would call my 'war room.'

Inside was a room completely filled with weapons of all variations from ballistic knives to an RPG. How I got all of this you may ask? Well I ain't telling you!

Walking around I look for what I think I would need. Walking along I stop at a certain section where I keep my more unconventional weapons. Looking around it I quickly find what I was looking for. They were a supped up cattle prod that I had modified myself, a wooden practice sword, and a pair of studded brass knuckles.

I put them all into a black duffle bag and exit my apartment. Getting on my custom made Harley I make my way to Freddy's hoping that my feeling of being in danger was wrong.

Time Skep

I arrived at Freddy's at eleven forty and saw that my employer Mr. Fazzbear was still here waiting for me just like he said he would be.

Mr. Fazzbear was short man with a very fancy looking stash dressed in fine clothes and carrying a walking stick. He was a very nice man by my standards if a little suspicious.

"Ah there you are Mr. Craig! Glad you could be here early."

Shrugging in a bored way as I got off my bike I respond with, "well your the boss and said for me to be here early so here I am."

Slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder's I see eyeing it with furrowed brows.

"What is in the bag may I ask?"

Thinking quickly I say, "oh nothing just some snacks in case I get hungry. I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh no that's alright! Though you probably won't get to eat them." The last part was muttered so low I almost didn't hear it. Okay now my danger sense is going wild. Something is definitely wrong here and it's inside this restaurant. Well I hope whatever is in there is ready for me because I won't go down without a fight! No one gets between me and a decent paycheck... man I feel pathetic.

Shaking my head of those thoughts I quickly follow my employer into the building listening as he describes what it is I'm supposed to do here. I just blocked him out and observed my surrounding's my gaze eventually falling on the very objects that brought an unrealistic sense of unease to me.

Freddy and her gang. Notice as I said HER instead of HIM? Well that's because Freddy and the gang got a huge makeover. Why they took a dude and made him into a girl I will never know. But what I do know is that the guy who did it I want to knock his light's out and shake his hand at the same time.

The whole Freddy gang now including the Foxy once more now stood in their respective places. Freddy, Bonnie and Chika were on stage while I figured Foxy was in her cove sine the curtains were up. But for the three I could see I couldn't take my eyes away. The whole gang had a more human stature and not the big bulky ones they had before.

Bonnie was still a purple rabbit but now she stood at five foot ten and had a very petite build to her having a slim waist and by what I can guess having maybe a high B-cup. Strapped across her back was here signature guitar and she was wearing a black rocker shirt with a pair of jean shorts.

Chika was a bit larger standing at a good six foot two still completely yellow. Instead of her usual bib though she now wore a white t-shirt still having the signature 'LET'S EAT' on it. Good thing two since I doubt that little bib could of concealed that huge chest of her's. Seriously the thing had to be at least an E-cup!

Freddy though was the tallest by far coming in at x foot four like myself and still being covered in brown fur. her attire was a coat and tie with a top hat and her cup size probably being at around a D but her rear was what was the eye catcher. Damn thing was nice and round and I feel like could stare at it all day.

"Mr. Craig did you catch all of that," asked breaking me from my slightly dirty thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah sir I got."

"Very well then I must be off. Do take care now and I hope to see you in the morning."

With that turned and left. Leaving me alone in this creepy as place some creepy ass, though admittedly attractive, robots. What was going ugh my head when I took this job?

Brushing aside my elf pity I trudge my way to the pitiful excuse of a office I have. Seriously this thing was ay too damn small. On the desk was a tablet for the security camera's and an old office phone.

"Oh hell no I am not listening to an old ass phone ringing," I say right before I unplug said phone. I wanted silence as much as possible and I didn't want that phone to ruin it.

Opening my duffle bag I place its contents on the desk and take a seat. Looking at the time I see its a little after midnight so picking up the tablet I start to scroll through the camera's.

For the first hour nothing happened. Then I go back to the stage and see something that nearly makes my heart leap into my throat.

Bonnie as gone.

"Where are you," I mumble to myself before flipping through the camera's. Eventually I come upon the rabbit coming down the right hallway. Looking down said hallway I see the rabbit approaching. In an instant was up and ready holding a the baton my left hand and a cattle prod in my right as stared down the rabbit.

She stopped for a second with what I assumed was surprise on her face.

Growling low n my throat I say in my most threatening tone, "you better be square with god bitch because you'll be seeing him soon if you don't back the fuck off!"

I know I shouldn't be destroying company property but right then I didn't give a fuck. This bugs bunny reject was threatening me and I sure as hell would rather turn the bitch to scrap metal rather than let this her get me!

It seemed my threat worked as in that instant Bonnie did an about face and ran down the hallway back to the stage.

Turning back towards my office I see two buttons one labeled 'door' and the other 'lights'. I face palm at this accidentally smacking myself in the face with the baton. Turning back to the tablet I see that Bonnie is back at the stage but now Chika is missing. Sighing to myself I can only think how long a night this is going to be.

**Hey guys hope you like the first chapter. Anyway review and or pm/me if you like it or have question. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys back with another chapter for you! I can't believe how well received this was! And I know about the mistakes I made with grammar and the spelling but honestly it wasn't my fault. My damned keyboard broke so I had to get a new one which I am using right now so now if there is anymore problems then it is my fault. Now with that done let's get on with this story!**

**Bonnie Pov**

I was scared. No scared wasn't right I was terrified! That endo looked ready to murder me! I didn't get it. Usually the endo's were the ones afraid of me and the others and just shut the door. Its not our fault they can't follow the rules and we have to correct them.

That still doesn't change the fact that this endo was far different from any of the others. I mean where the hell did it get a cattle prod!? I needed to warn the others before that crazy endo got one of them. I knew sooner or later we would put it in its place but we would need a lot of planning and preparation in order to do so.

Running back onto the stage I run right up to Freddy making her look down at me in confusion.

"Bonnie what are you doing back so soon? You usually watch the endo's in that office for a good while."

Shaking my head I say frantically, "no Freddy not this time. That endo is crazy! It didn't close the doors and get scared like the others. It instead got up and threatened to kill me with a cattle prod!"

I see shock and a little fear come over Freddy's face. After telling Freddy what I needed to tell her I look around for Chika only to see she was gone.

Before I can ask Freddy where she went I hear what was like a battle cry coming from the left hallway and Chika screaming.

**Nic's Pov**

"THAT'S RIGHT CLUCKY KEEP RUNNING" I yell to the retreating chicken.

Bitch had tried to come in through the left and ended up on the receiving end of my boot to her face. I made the same threat to her I did to Bonnie earlier but she was more stubborn and instead tried to attack me. From there I had picked up my wooden sword and had slapped her upside the head with it.

It seemed to do the trick as she was now out of my sight as she ran back towards the others.

Going back to the tablet I scroll through the camera's eventually stopping on the stage to see the three stooge's talking. Well it looked more like they were comforting Chika rather than talking and if I didn't know any better I would think that Chika was crying. It was starting to make me feel bad but I quickly shook that thought away.

These robot's were out to get me and if I wanted to survive I would have to be ready to crack some skulls. Feelings had no place here in this hellish restaurant.

Resuming my camera checks I stop at Kid's Cove to see Foxy peaking out.

Going on the intercom I say, "Foxy if you come out of that Cove I swear you will be walking the plank with my boot up your ass! Now get back in there!"

Instead her head turned to glare at the camera and I think she was growling at me.

"Don't you growl at me bitch. I will kick your ass all across the seven seas."

Reluctantly she went back behind the curtain leaving me to go back to the other three only to see them sitting in a little circle and apparently talking. Great animatronic's that can keep a conversation what next a creepy ass puppet in a music box? Or maybe a creepy little girl with a balloon obsession? This place was a fucking mad house.

The next couple of hours passed by without any other issue's. Then after making yet another check I saw the curtains to Foxy's place wide open and no Foxy.

"Shit!"

I heard claws coming down the right hallway and quickly turned just in time to catch Foxy in mid leap. Pulling up my cattle prod I ram it into her gut sending her flying back into the hall. She was up in an instant though with her hook poised to strike. It was in this moment that I got a good look at Foxy.

She stood at six foot three and was covered in bright red fur. She wore a white button shirt and trench coat that I assumed was a pirate's outfit. An eye patch covered her left eye as her other glared at me. Her cup size was easily a double D since that shirt was pretty tight on her.

"Well I gotta say its nice to see you again Foxy."

She gave my a confused look but still looked ready to tear my ass a new one. I wonder, if they can understand me can they talk to me as well?

"Oh come on Foxy I can't believe you don't remember me granted it was a long time ago but come on."

Her expression never changed so I pressed on.

"You don't remember? I was the 'land lubber' that stole your patch right from your head and asked you why you wore it if you had two eyes."

That got a reaction out of her as her eyes widened a bit before narrowing once more. Seeing her tense up I barely had time to act before she leapt at me once more. She swung her hook knocking the cattle prod from my hand away but gave me an opening to kick her back.

Using that small moment I had managed to grab my brass knuckles and slip them on over both my hands, can't be hitting metal bare handed right? Facing her once more I got into a boxer's stance. She took a stance of her own and I already knew she was preparing to leap at me again.

So instead of letting her come at me I rush her. She was so surprised by the action that by the time she realized what was happening I was already on her and had tackled her to the ground lick a linebacker.

I then quickly pinned her arms under my legs and started punching her in the face. I got maybe six punches in before she managed to throw me off. We quickly got to both of our feet as she spit out a bit of oil on the ground. Little did she know that when we were getting up I had managed to grab my wooden sword and was hiding it from her sight.

With my free hand I made a 'bring it' gesture. This made her growl low in her throat before leaping at me with a roar. I quickly brought out my wooden sword and swung like I was hitting a home run. When the weapon made contact with Foxy's gut it broke from the force while also sending Foxy flaying a good way's back.

Dropping the now broken weapon I se Foxy pick herself up while holding her gut as she wheezed. She gave one final growl before trudging back down the hall.

Not being able to help myself I call out, "better luck next time cap."

Nothing else happened after that and before I knew it my shift had ended. So packing up my gear I head out to see just entering looking relieved to see me. Yeah that's right asshole I'm still alive.

"Ah nice to see you. You didn't have too much trouble did you?"

"No it was all good. Didn't even have to use those doors or the lights that were there."

He seemed very shocked at this and didn't say another word as he went to his office.

Looking back on the stage I see the three animatronics eyeing me in both fear and anger. I quickly shoot them the bird and start to walk out but before I get out the door I call back to them.

"See you tonight ladies."

The glares they sent me made me nervous for a second. Tonight I am so bringing my shotgun.

**Well there's the second chapter guys I hope you enjoyed it. Review and/or pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back with another chapter for ya! I can't believe how good a reaction I got with this story in such a short time! Well enough blabbering, onto the story!**

The first night at Freddy's was beyond stressful for me. I threatened Bonnie, pimp slapped Chika and last but not least dished out an ass-whooping on Foxy. The only one I haven't done anything to was Freddy and that's just because she didn't come to me yet!

So it was understandable that as soon as I got home I slumped into my bed and passed out.

I woke up around noon the next day feeling a lot better. Then I remembered my job and my mood went downhill. I honestly think I got lucky last night that they only came one at a time. Tonight they were all probably going to bum rush my ass so in needed to be ready and even god forbid, bring back-up.

Sadly there is only one person I know who was crazy enough to actually believe my situation and actually help me. Still they were my best bet to survive at Freddy's.

So swallowing my pride and picking up my phone I dial the correct number and wait.

Two rings later the phone was answered and a rather irritated sounding woman from the other end growled, "who the fuck are you and what do ya want?"

Well that was a lot better response than I expected.

"Hey Sal its Alex."

"Alex! What's up we haven't spoken in like forever!"

"We just talked two days ago."

"Still too long! You know I get bored easily and your practically the only one I can have a decent conversation with."

"Yeah listen Sal I need your help with something."

**Time Skip**

After talking to Sal it was now three and I was standing outside of Freddy's waiting for Sal to show up so we could prepare for tonight.

It wasn't long after that I saw a black Ford Mustang pull in alongside my bike. Out of it stepped the craziest bitch I have ever known.

She stood at five foot ten and had curly brown hair with black highlights, bright blue eyes, and had a figure that would make any man stare. At least until she looked at you in which case most would then piss themselves.

Her attire was a tight black t-shirt under a blood red zip-up hoodie, black skinny jeans and black heeled boots. This was my childhood friend and fellow weapons enthusiast Sally Cranston. Her parents were practically loaded so she never had to work a day in her life. Hell most of the weapons I got were gifts from her!

Walking up to her I give her a quick hug which she eagerly returns. After breaking apart I go to grab my duffle bag as she grabs two from her trunk.

"Now you didn't bring the RPG did you Sal?"

She quickly tosses one of the bags back inside the trunk and says, "of course not!"

Sighing at her I just lead her inside where I see all of the animatronics entertaining the kids. That was until they spotted me and they all just froze. I held their gazes for a good minute before giving them the bird and walking off to where my office was.

Sal followed while occasionally looking back at the animatronics daring them to make a move. Thankfully they didn't and we soon found ourselves in my so called office.

"Damn Alex this place looks more fit for a hobbit!"

"Yeah I know but hey what are you gonna do? But enough of that lets just get to work on preparing for tonight."

At that Sal don's an evil smile which I return. If those bolt brains thought last night was bad then just wait until they see what is in store for them tonight.

**Time Skip**

Now it was time for my shift to start so here I was sitting in my office with Sal. Said woman was currently cleaning her M14 while I watched the monitors. And just like clockwork I saw all of the animatronics move at once. Bonnie and Chika were going for the right while Foxy and Freddy went for the left.

"Hey Sal its time. You cover the left and I got the right. But remember do NOT destroy them or else I don't get paid."

"Whatever Alex. There's more to life than a paycheck."

"Coming from the girl who never has to work because her parents are loaded?"

"Touché'."

Nothing else was said as we took up our positions on either door. We waited a good ten minutes before the animatronics made themselves known.

"You fucks should just turn around and walk away before we turn you into scrap. Why are even coming after me anyway," I shouted to them. I was also really curious as to why they're constantly trying to get me.

All of the Animatronics stopped for a second looking slightly confused as if I should already know the answer. Can a robot really be confused?

About a full minute later Freddy stepped forward and spoke! The fluffy bitch actually spoke!

"Do you not know your an endo?"

Now Me and Sal were the ones confused. What the hell kind of term was endo? Sounds like something you would hear from some crappy Si-fi movie with third rate actors! God do I hate those movies. **(Its true. I REALLY hate those movies with a passion.)**

Then Sal being the subtle woman she is decided to announce our unfamiliarity with the term.

"What in the unholy fuck is an endo?"

This time Bonnie answered, "well an endo is an animatronic without its costume on. You should know this since you are endo's?"

Me and Sal share a look before looking back at the still waiting robots. They couldn't be serious. How in the hell do we look like naked fucking robots?

"Ok first off we are not 'endos'. Second of all how the fuck do we look like endos!? You see any circuits on me? Do you see a battery rammed up my ass? Didn't think so. No what we are is fucking human. You know like the sick fuck that probably made you to be a furries fantasy come to life."

They seemed shock as if they were hearing this for the first time. Did no one else ever tell this to them? Did retards work here frequently? Wait don't answer that since I am now working here and I know for a damn fact I am no retard. Cause if I was Sal would have called me out on it.

"But if your not endos then why are you here so late," asked Chika probably believing we were still endos.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the words 'Night Guard' may have something to do with it. You know the ones stitch on dipshit's hat," answered Sal.

Everyone just stood there for a good few minutes not saying a word. The animatronics looked ashamed while Sal and I just stared them down. The silence was making me bored so I decided to break it the best way I know how.

"Soooo. Who's up for some pizza?"

**Well there it is guys. Pm and/or review. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the really late update but with my job and shit you know I have to pprioritize myself but luckily I made time just for you guys so enjoy it.**

You know coming here tonight I expected a huge fight and Sal turning the robots into junk. Instead I find myself sitting with her and the very same animatronics that tried to kill me before eating pizza.

Well technically I was eating pizza while the animatronics and my friend glared at each other with the latter having a twelve gauge loaded and resting in her lap. Seems she isn't ready to trust them yet but who could really blame her.

After over a half an hour of this I decided to speak up.

"Soooo anyone here a fan of sports?"

"Unless it involves guns and lots of violence I am not interested you know that Alex," stated Sal still not taking her gaze off of the four across the table.

"I was talking to them Sal why you gotta be so hostile?"

"When am I not hostile?"

Alright she had me there. She was even hostile when we first met and can still get that way if I'm not careful. Now I was beginning to question if coming here with her was a good idea. I was actually surprised she didn't just shoot first and ask questions later when she first saw the gang.

"You two are an odd couple," stated Freddy.

Before I could protest her claim Sal smirked and threw an arm around my shoulder before shoving my face into her chest to the point I could barely hear anything let alone breathe. Why is it always the crazy ones that have the best bodies? No it badthoughts go away!

"Yeah we are but thats what makes this relationship exciting. The only time he is actually in charge is in the bedroom."

What the hell is she thinking!? Sure we slept together that one time after drinking some of her parents secret srash but we never agreed on being 'together'. It was about after another minute of struggling that I finally broke free from her grip and faced the others who were now giggling like mad while Sal tried to look innocent.

I wanted to do a lot of things in that moment that would probably have me in jail quick as a flash but all of a sudden the four animatronics stood up.

"Sorry guys but we have to get back in our places. Its almost time to open afterall," said Chica with the others nodding in agreement. Before they could all leave though Foxy decided to throw in her own two sense.

"Oh and hope to see you soon Alex. We'll 'talk' later."

I knew from that tone and look that talking would be the last thing being done if I was ever alone with Foxy again. Just what the hell did Sal say to them while she was suffocating me?

So after packing up our things we were now waiting for Mr. Fazzbear to show up and I took this time to interrogate her on what she said to the animatronics.

"Alright Sal spill it. Just what the hell did you tell them while I was struggling for air."

"Oh nothing much. Just how you are in bed and what's down there," she answered while gesturing to my groin.

"What the hell Sal!? You can't just be open about shit like that it makes you look like a slut!"

"Do you think I'm a slut?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I don't care. Your opinion is the only one I actually care about."

Okay I won't deny that what she said made me pause. It isn't like Sal to be so touchy feely like this. She prefers to let her usually violent actions convey how she feels so this was completely new to me!

"Wow that's kind of flattering coming from you Sal I... wait a damn minute your trying to change the subject aren't you!?"

"Sorry Alex looks like your boss is here gotta go!"

And like that she had hopped into her car and was gone. She totally played me. As if she gives a damn about anyone's opinions but her own.

'She likes you ya know.'

I recoiled in shock. What the hell was that? It sounded like someone was speaking in my head. Holy shit if I start hearing voices I will seriously lose my shit. I am not that crazy! Sal definitely but not me!

'Your not crazy.'

I was about to yell out in surprise at the, now that I thought about it, feminine voice but closed my mouth and decided to try a different approach.

'Uh? Hello?'

'Oh good the man actually has a brain.'

Alright now this mind chick was starting to irritate me.

'Mind chick? Is that really the best you can come up with?'

I was so deep in talking to the voice in my head I didn't notice Mr. Fazzbear until he was right in front of me.

"Oh hello Alex I trust everything was alright," he asked happily.

"Yeah it went better than I expected. Though now I have someone I need to murder," I mumbled the last part to myself for obvious reasons.

'Don't you mean someone you need to plow?'

'DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!'

'Oh what are you gonna do drown me in what little brain juices you have up in your little noggin? Why don't you focus more on your boss now I'll talk to you later.'

And just like that the voice was gone and I could focus on the man in front of me without any distractions. I wonder what the voice in my head means though. Am I going crazy or is there some supernatural bullshit going on here?...A fuck it I don't belive in that crap and I ain't about to start now.

"Oh very good well I should be getting everything up and running now but just to let you know I will be having a few new additions to the Freddy crew in the coming days so be ready for when that happens."

I probably should be worried about the new robots coming in but at this point I just don't give a fuck and just want to get home and sleep. After that I can kill Sal later and then come to work. Damn only been working two days and I already need a vacation.

**Well there is the next chapter guys. Sorry for the wait but that's life. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long ass wait on this story but college work is much more important. So let's just get on with the story alright!?**

I already knew something was going to go wrong as soon as I stepped into the restaurant and saw the boxes containing the new animatronics. On the side I found a small note from my boss for _me _to open them up. Did I look like a fucking handyman!? I had enough problems dealing with the animatronics we have now plus my psychotic friend who has no shame whatsoever and now he wants me on tech duty!? What the fuck!?

Still if the boss wanted it done I had to do it as that was just how life worked. At least they left me a crowbar so I didn't have to use my bare hands. Sal couldn't come tonight and I didn't bother to question her and risk a long and somewhat complicated answer that would more likely than not end with a sexual innuendo at my expense. Hell the girls weren't even around at the moment!

Ignoring the creepy vibe I was getting from the place, well more so than usual, I set to work opening the crates. The first four I opened turned out to be more dollish versions of Foxy, Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie. Don't know why they needed more of them but I didn't care as long as they didn't try to kill me.

The creepiest and weirdest one by far though had to be the new animatronic that looked like a teenage girl with some dopey overalls and propeller hat with pigtails. The label said 'Balloon Girl' and I just left it at that. Though I had the feeling I was being watching and I swear that the bitch blinked at me but I just wrote it off as a trick of the eye.

The last crate though left me a little nervous. It just had an ominous feel to it. Just to be on the safe side I put my brass knuckles on my right hand before I started to pry the crate's side off. Just when I had started I heard a thump from inside the box making me freeze in place.

I watched the box for a good minute before I decided to try something. Using my free hand I knocked three times on the box. There was a pause before a single knock was the response.

"Okay this is either really good or really bad." I mutter to myself.

Then I got the shit scared out of me when the box suddenly moved as if something was trying to get out. I didn't know what the fuck was in there but that eerie feeling was coming back full force. Picking up my bag I quickly pull out a steel baton and hold it in my left hand while I make a fist with my right ready to knock some heads with my brass knuckles.

The box continues to shake for another few minutes before the box burst open. On the opposite side. Cursing I quickly make my way to where whatever the hell it was broke out only to see the thing had already disappeared. Leaving nothing but an empty box.

"Fuck my life."

A scraping sound instantly put me back on guard as I looked around for whatever was now loose in the restaurant. I was actually scared now. The others were pretty straight forward but this thing was like some horror movie monster waiting for me to turn around and rip my throat out.

Suddenly I hear something behind me but when I whip around I find a long fingered hand clasping around my throat tightly and lifting me into the air. The force made me drop my baton as I gripped the offending appendage trying to pry it off.

I then look at my attacker and was taken aback by just how... _human_... it looked. More so than even that Balloon girl animatronic from earlier. It was definitely female judging by the huge chest and feminine face. Her entire body was covered in some black garb with three large buttons on the front. Her face was porcelain white, black holes for eyes as two purple lines like tear stains went down her face. She even seemed to be wearing purple lipstick. She was also very tall, at least seven feet and had a slim build.

She may not have eyes but she was definitely giving me a cold glare. Instead of freaking out and screaming I instead went to my natural reaction... I punched the bitch!

Using my brass knuckles I clocked her right in the face making her drop me in what I assumed was a mixture of surprise and pain. I still found it odd how animatronics could still feel pain. Not wasting a moment I grab my baton and bring it down onto her leg making her drop to her knee in pain. I then grabbed her head and brought it down the same time I brought up my knee. When they made contact there was a loud thud and then the creepy lady flying backwards and onto her back.

Just as I was about to pin the bitch I felt something sharp pricking my throat making me stop. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw white and knew it was one of the newer animatronics. Mangle I think her name was.

"So not what I planned for tonight." I muttered just before something hit me on the back of the head and my vision went black.

_Time Skip_

I don't know how long I was out but what I do know is when I finally came to my head fucking HURT! Whoever hit me was getting an ass whooping that's for sure.

Taking in my surroundings I saw that I was just outside the maintenance room and in front of me were all of the new animatronics that I had just finished opening up. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves so I was going to take this opportunity to slip off and get my weapons so I could lay down an ass kicking on the bimbos. Yet when I tried to move I found myself unable to.

Looking down I see they had tied me up with some rope they no doubt got from the stage. Seems they weren't stupid which meant trouble for me. Unfortunately my struggling seemed to of not gone unnoticed as I had hoped since I soon found the puppet girl right in my face.

"So your awake." She said in a soft voice that had a slight echo to it.

"So I am. Now would you mind, oh I don't know, UNTYING THESE DAMN ROPES!?" I yell in her face making her pull back in surprise at my outburst. The others soon came up beside her wondering what the commotion was.

"Marionette what's up with the Endo?" Asked the Freddy knockoff.

"He seems to have quite the temper TF. TB see if you can turn him off so TC can put him in the suit with no problems." Said the Marionette.

Wait a second, TF? TB? TC? These guys are actually called Toy whatever? Okay that is so not original but at least they don't call each-other by their full names or else that would just drive me insane. Or at least more insane than I already am... oh fuck you to you judgmental ass clowns.

Then the puppets other statement caught my attention, Endo? Oh not this shit again! It was bad enough with those other four and now I got these idiots doing it to!? How many dumb bots am I going to have to deal with like this!

'Too many to count buddy.'

'Oh fuck you inner voice! Nobody asked you! Now unless you got something useful to say then shut the hell up!'

'...'

'That's what I thought now time to lay the verbal beat down on these idiots.'

"Okay. First of all, if you even try to put me into a suit I'm going to send your new model asses to the scrap yard. And two, I AM NOT A FUCKING ENDO! I dealt with this same shit with the other four and I will NOT be dealing with it again! I am a human! You know like the perverted ass that made all of you only I work as the security guard here. NOW UNTIE ME ALREADY!"

They all were silent for a few minutes but just as the Marionette was about to speak a yawn came from behind me and I rolled over to see Foxy walking up rubbing her uncovered eye tiredly.

"Geeze Alex what's all the yellin about?" She asked before looking up and her eye going wide at what she saw.

For the next minute or two we all just stood their, well I was laying on the ground tied up like a burrito but you get the idea, just staring at each-other. I tried to remain calm and wait for someone to do _something_ but was quickly losing patience. Don't you judge me I was basically in a life or death situation and was frustrated enough as is without the delay.

"Hey Foxy what the hell is the 411 on the 911? Get me the hell out of here! These idiot's want to stuff me into a suit!"

That seemed to snap the red fox from her daze as she brought up her hook and growled at the new animatronics making them back away slightly.

"Doth this be true? Do ye landlubbers plan to kill me first mate!?" She yelled out making me smile a bit. Isn't it good to have backup in the form of a pirate themed fox? Of course I would rather take a swat team but beggar's can't be chooser's!

"B-b-but we thought he was an Endo." Defended TF weakly only making Foxy growl louder.

"He be the Night guard and not an Endo. Now release him or feel my wrath!"

Needless to say I was quickly let go after that. By that time the other girls showed up and I wanted to know what the hell took them so long to come save my ass. Apparently they were 'sleeping' or some shit like that. At least they woke up before I was stuffed into a suit and killed for the same dumbass mistake that the original four had made countless times before.

After that I let the new roomies talk and explain things while I went back to the main room to grab my bag. Thankfully nothing was missing so that was a plus. I then went and plopped my ass down in my office to wait the rest of the night out and found it was only three in the morning meaning I had three more hours of bullshit to go through. Yippee for me!

'Oh it can't be all bad sweetie.' Spoke the annoying voice in my head once more. Seriously can't I ever get a break?

'Oh not you again.'

'Yes it's me again. You should be happy that you've got more women to look at now, and if you play your cards right you may even get to have a little fun with them later on.' She said perversely.

'As if I didn't have enough perverted people in my everyday life already! Listen whoever you are, what do you want and why the hell are you in my head?'

'Oh I never did tell you who I was did I? Well you can just call me GF and no it doesn't stand for girlfriend though I wouldn't mind the title as long as I get to call you BF. And as for what I want that is simple... I want you to find my body and turn me on.'

'WAIT A SECOND! FIND YOUR BODY!? ARE YOU SOME DEAD GIRL OR SOMETHING!?' I yelled into my head. Wouldn't you if you just found out you've been talking to a ghost in your head? Animatronics with female parts and personalities is one thing but talking to dead people is some serious shit.

*sigh* 'No idiot I'm not some dead girl. I'm an animatronic like the others only I was turned off after a certain... incident back in the day. So please come and turn me on! I'll make it worth your while!' She pleaded with me in a way that I couldn't help but say yes to. At least she isn't trying to stuff me into a suit... yet.

'Fine, fine! I'll turn you back on again just tell me where you are!'

'I'm in the room right next to your office.'

What? There was no room next to my office last time I checked. Yet when I stepped out of my office there the door was as plain as day. How the hell could I possibly miss that!? Man I'm really out of it aren't I. But could you really blame me with all the shit I had been through.

Opening the door though I stepped in to a small and very dusty room. In the corner was a small desk and even a queen sized bed in the other corner. Yet my attention was focused on the prone figure right in front of me sitting up against the wall. She was like an exact twin of Freddy in everyway only she was a golden yellow. GF, Golden Freddy, not very original but she definitely fit the name that was for sure.

Also was the fact she didn't have a speck of dust on her as opposed to the rest of the room. In fact she looked practically brand spanking new! How that is I have no goddamn clue but I stopped questioning shit like this ever since I started working here and just chalked it up to shit I should just let be.

Walking over to the animatronic I kneel down in front of it looking for some kind of switch to turn her on but wasn't seeing anything. How the fuck do you turn one of these things on anyway?

'Uh hey GF a little help here? How the hell am I supposed to turn you on? Do you have some kind of password or secret switch somewhere that I don't know about?' I asked knowing she was more likely than not still listening to me.

'Yeah on the back of the neck there is a little hatch right at the base of my skull. Just pull open the hatch and there should be a small switch. Just flip that and I'll be up and running again in an instant.' She said in barely restrained excitement.

Following her directions I quickly found the hatch and flipped it open before feeling for the switch. Once I found said switch I gently flipped it and pulled back quickly expecting something to happen. Yet when nothing did I wondered if I had maybe flipped the wrong switch.

Leaning in close I stare into the closed eyes hoping I didn't somehow fuck her up and make her pissed at me. The last thing I needed was a women PMS'ing in my head for the rest of my life about fucking up her body... Damn that sounded so wrong.

In a flash though GF's arms suddenly sprang up and wrapped around my neck pulling into a deep kiss that completely took me by surprise. I tried to pull back only for GF to go with me eventually ending up on the floor with GF on top. The need for air was quickly rising and I thought I may just pass out from lack of oxygen but luckily GF chose that moment to pull away.

Quickly sucking in huge gasps of air I was ready to demand why the hell she nearly suffocated me and kissed me but when I looked into her sapphire blue eyes I froze. Her gaze was consumed by one obvious thing that I had only ever seen in Sal a few times. Lust. And all of it was centered on me. When she spoke her voice was low and husky making me shiver in both fear and excitement.

"I told you I would make it worth your while if you turned me back on. You've kept your end of the bargain so I guess it's time I keep mine."

She leaned in ready to give me another kiss but at that time the bell rang signaling the end of my shift and making GF freeze in place in both frustration and shock. Not wasting a moment I quickly slide out from under her and make for the door.

"Sorry GF but looks like my shift is over so see you later!" I say quickly and make ready to leave only to stop when I hear GF speak once more in a low tone.

"We will continue this tonight Alex. You won't stop me from taking what I want so be ready cause once I have you I won't stop until I am thoroughly..._ satisfied_."

I literally shivered at the tone she had used and was quickly out of their only giving half assed goodbye's to the other's and Mr. Fazzbear as I made my way to my Harley that I quickly hopped on and was gone in a flash. I needed sleep and I was so not ready for what GF was going to do to me that night. I can only pray I make it out of there alive and with my balls still intact.

Oh fuck my life!

**Well there it is boys and girls the next chapter. Review and/or PM me! Until then, Nicranger out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's the next chapter and I'm glad that it is still a well liked story! So on with the story!**

_Alex's home_

After getting home I took a short nap but my dreams were plagued by GF's smiling face. I was only glad that I never slept much to begin with and therefore didn't need to sleep so much and still function. But now here I was with Sal practically forcing her to come with me to work tonight so I don't end up raped by a golden robot.

"I told you Alex that I can't come tonight! I got plans!" Said Sal.

"Well I got plans to! And GF raping me until my pelvis shatters isn't a part of them!" I counter. Really I wonder what she does when she's not with me? Though I would probably never know.

"Oh quite being such a pussy Alex! What's so wrong with sleeping with some animatronics? I mean, you slept with _me _and that's dangerous in and of itself! If you can handle me I'm pretty sure banging an animatronic would be a cake walk." She said nonchalantly.

I tried to think of a counter argument but she had a valid point. Any guy would most likely kill to be in my position so trying to deny it is probably questioning my sexuality. Second, she was right about the sleeping with her. The bitch is fucking crazy no question about that but when she got into the mood it was like making love to a rabid wildcat. It was painful, wild, but all around amazing.

"Okay you have a point there, but I've only known her for a short while and yet she's ready to just sleep with me like that? Now I may be wrong but that doesn't seem like the normal procedure. Plus if the other animatronics feel the same that's just gonna make more problems for me." I say with a defeated sigh.

"Well look at it from their perspective Alex, you are the only guy that has ever survived a run in with them and have actually shown them how wrong they have been with previous night guards. Plus even if they are animatronics they are still girls and girls have needs to. So my advice is to just shut up and take it like a man, or if they prefer, give it to them." She said as she made her way towards my door and grabbing her coat along the way.

Meanwhile I was busy picking my jaw up off the ground. Sal, the craziest, most violent, shameless, and all around the most dangerous bitch in probably the state just gave me sound advice on how to handle my current relationship and job. The world must be ending, that's the only way that is possible. Either that or Sal's possessed by some type of demon though that rumor has been flying around for years but never proven. Still wouldn't hurt to douse her in holy water next time she drops by.

After Sal left I took some time to gather my thoughts before I had to go to work. It all seemed so unreal how quickly my life has changed. Going from a guy with a single friend who happened to be a crazy rich bitch and no real plans for the future, to a guy who has that very same friend only added into it were some animatronics at his job with one wanting to screw his brains out with the others still pending. It was a miracle I was still sane after all of this shit!

Looking at the time I saw it was nearly time for me to get to work so I headed to my arms room to pick out tonight's gear. Now I may not actually need my gear anymore after making friends with the animatronics but it never hurts to be prepared for the worst case scenario. So grabbing my duffle bag I drop in my brass knuckles, a black steel kukri blade, my Coonan pistol with a few spare mags, a taser and a wooden bat. Making sure I had everything I think I would need for the night I head of to the pizzeria.

_Pizzeria, 1:00 AM_

Sitting in my office I felt a sense of dread. When I came in I looked around but saw no sign of the girls anywhere. They weren't in their usual spots and after checking around I couldn't even find GF. At first I thought she or one of the others would try to jump me when I had my guard down but none of that happened and it was all eerily quiet. I checked the camera's continuously but still found nothing to hint where the girls may be.

As the minute's went by I started to grow more worried not for myself but for the girls as I should have seen at least a passing glance of them by now. But so far there was nothing. That is until I checked the main room once more and saw something at the corner of the screen that was obviously trying to keep out of sight of the camera's.

I automatically knew it wasn't one of the girls since the build was a little lanky and definitely belonged to a guy. I tried to see where he may be going but all I got was a general direction. Where he was heading could only be the maintenance room. Now I knew why I hadn't seen the girls. This bastard broke in and obviously had something to do with it and I was going to find out what.

Going to my bag I put on my brass knuckles, holster my taser and pistol on my right hip with the pistol above the taser and sheath my kukri on my left. Picking up my bat I start to make my way towards the maintenance room as quietly as possible while watching for even the slightest movement. After a minute or two I now found myself standing outside the maintenance room door. I lean in and try to listen through the door and hear movement along with, was that sobbing?

Thinking on how to approach this I decide to say to hell with it and step back from the door. Rearing my foot back I kick the door sending it off its hinges and flying into the room. Hearing a shout of surprise I rush in and see something that makes my blood boil.

All the girls including GF were laying in the middle of the room offline in a heap but behind them was what I was focused on. There were five kids, 3 girls and 2 boys huddling in the corner and crying as a man stood in front of them glaring at me. The man had the lanky figure like the one I saw in the camera yet now I had a clear picture of the bastard. He was about six foot four with shaggy hair and a security uniform similar to mine. Only he was entirely purple. I shit you not the dude was purple all over, even his skin and eyes were purple! What's more is that he had a wicked looking knife in his hand.

"Alright fuckhead here's what's gonna happen, your gonna drop the knife and give up or you end up in the morgue. Your choice." I say while getting ready for a fight cause when has someone ever given a bad guy a choice between going to jail or dying and they choose jail?

The guy just stared at me for a minute before roaring in laughter that made him sound like some mental ward escapee. The kids shivered in fright and were crying harder than before. I just stared at the bastard deadpanned and wanting to just rush over to him and knock his head right off. I held myself back though cause he was still near the kids and I couldn't risk them getting hurt. Finally the fucker stopped laughing and stared at me with an insane smile.

"Oh your funny! You don't even know my name and you already threaten to kill me?" He said snidely.

"Well when you have a group of kids behind you and are holding a knife to them as well as the fact that you turned off my friends and tossed them into a pile like trash it kinda makes knowing your name unimportant. Now step down or be ready to meet your maker asshole." I growled taking a step towards him.

"Well have it your way buddy." Says the man with a shrug before leaping at me with his knife poised to stab me.

Luckily I was ready for him and swung my bat but to my surprise he managed to grab it and stop my strike cold with his free hand! Fucker was stronger than he looked. Before he could stab me with the knife though I punched him in the face with the hand that had my brass knuckles on them sending some blood and a tooth or two flying from his mouth. He came back quickly though by slashing me in the side. The cut wasn't deep and wouldn't kill me but he also managed to cut the belt holding my pistol and sent said firearm to the other side of the room. Why didn't I pull the thing out before I confronted this fucker!? If Sal heard about this she would never let me live it down.

I kicked the bastard back to get some distance, but had to let go of my bat, to draw my taser but found the guys knife had cut into it a bit and ruined it. So tossing it aside I drew my kukri blade and got ready for the guys next attack. Even with the blood dripping from his mouth and clearly broken nose the son of a bitch was still smiling showing where his teeth were missing.

"Oh you are a fighter! This is gonna be more fun than I thought! Your much better entertainment than the last night guard I had the pleasure of meeting. Oh now he was a real screamer." He said happily as if this was all a huge game to him which only pissed me off even more.

His statement about the previous night guard caught me a little off guard but I didn't let it show and brushed it aside for later. Instead I went on the offensive and charged the maniac. He tried to hit me with my own bat to the head but I ducked and tackled the guy like a linebacker while also driving my kukri blade into his side finally earning a scream of pain from him. He responded by driving his knife into my left shoulder but I grit my teeth at the pain and pushed through.

Knowing I needed some space I drive my head forward and head-butted the purple psycho hard. He released his hold on the knife to instinctively hold his face and I used this moment to roll away being mindful of the knife still in my back while also pulling my kukri blade free from the guys side. After getting a good distance away I reach up and pull the knife from my shoulder with a hiss of pain before tossing the bloody blade aside.

Looking up I see the purple guy starting to get up and see my bat lying just a bit away from me. It must have fallen from his grip when I tackled him. Running forward I scoop up the bat and bring it up lick as if I was playing golf right as the guy got to his knees.

"Batter up!" I yelled as the bat made contact with his knocking the guys head up and I swear I heard his jaw break.

I put so much force behind the hit that it actually lifted the bastard off of the ground and sent him flying back towards the maintenance rooms entrance. I started to feel a bit tipsy from the loss of blood but stood strong as I saw the purple asshole struggle to get up while holding his bleeding side where my kukri had got him. Served the bastard right for cutting me and ruining my taser. Once he was standing while leaning on the doorway for support he turned his eyes to me glaring hatefully.

"This isn't over." He growled out before quickly stumbling off. I didn't bother to go after him knowing I would soon pass out from the drop of adrenaline and blood loss. Using this time I walked over to the girls and found a jammer looking device next to them. I stomped on it and shattered it to pieces and almost instantly the girls began to wake up.

They looked around in confusion until Freddy saw me.

"Alex? What are yo- OH GOD!" She yelled once she saw the state I was in.

"Yeah I know I look like shit but you should see the other guy. Now call the cops and make sure the kids are okay. I'm gonna take a nap now." I manage to get out before falling backwards and hitting the floor. As soon as my back hit the tile I was out cold.

**Well there's the next chapter guys hope you enjoyed it! If you've got any idea's you would like me to try just PM and/or review me! Until then, Nicranger out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys next chapter here for ya! Now I don't know if I'm gonna toss in Springtrap to this story yet and would like to see what you think of the idea but other than that lets just get on with the story!**

*Beep*

...The fuck is that?

*Beep*

Damn that beeping is fucking annoying. Whatever is doing that better stop or else there will be hell to pay.

...*Beep*

"Fuuuuuuck you!" I groan out as my eyes start to open.

I almost immediately regret this as I am assaulted by a bright light. Taking a few moments for my eyes to adjust I start to look around the room I was in and saw that I was in a hospital room. I then began wondering what the hell happened before remembering the fight I had with that purple prick and my passing out.

Looking down I see I'm shirtless with a swab of bandages on my abdomen. Reaching for my shoulder where the batsard had stabbed me I feel a small patch of cloth. Well at least I'm all patched up and not on my death bed... yet.

*Beep*

Turning towards the annoying noise that had woken me I see it was the heart monitor. I stared at the damned thing for a good minute hoping that my glare alone would destroy the thing. Sadly my efforts were all for naught and it seemed I would have to resort to bashing it by hand. Yet before I could begin my maiming of the machine the door to the room was opened and in stepped Sal.

But when I saw her my heart stopped for a moment and the heart monitor can prove that shit. Cause I saw Sal's eyes were red and there were _tear _streaks down her face. I never thought it possible for Sal to cry about anything as I've seen her shatter her leg and not so much as groan so whatever had happened must have been horrible beyond comprehension.

Before I could even begin to ask her what was wrong I suddenly found myself in a death hug by the crazy woman. On reflex I returned the hug but was still a bit weirded out by the whole experience. Eventually she pulled back and slapped me across the face!

"Ow! What the fuck was that for!"

"For getting hurt dumbass!"

"Well it's not like I planned on it! And I certainly didn't plan on fighting Barney's pedo cousin in a death match just to have the fucker run off like a pussy! You want to be mad at someone be mad at the fucker who stabbed me and go slap him upside the head!" I yelled back. Seriously how is it I get stabbed trying to do the right thing and I'm the bad guy? How does that make any fucking sense!?

Apparently my words got through to her and she calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry." She whispered out so lowly I almost didn't hear it.

"What?" I asked a little surprised by her apology.

"I'm sorry I didn't go with you like you asked. Maybe if I had gone you wouldn't be here." She reiterated sadly.

I was stuck. This girl had never apologized for anything in her life and here she was saying sorry to me of all people? Hell must have frozen over cause this shit ain't right. Now at this point I would probably make a smartass remark but just looking at Sal I knew I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Hey Sal don't be like that, its not your fault I'm here. That purple fuckhead did this so if your really that upset about it go take it out on him. So how long till I get out of this place?" I say to try and lighten the mood. Apparently it worked as Sal's somber expression changed back to her normal slightly psychotic one that everyone feared.

"They said you could leave whenever you wanted but have to take it easy. You are one lucky fucker I gotta say. You got cut a bunch but nothing major was hit, either you have the devil's luck or your attacker just had bad aim."

Well at least that was good to hear. But it still bugged me on how well the guy knew the place to be able to avoid all of the security camera's, I only saw him probably due to luck. If I hadn't who knows what could of happened to the girls and those kid's. What the bastard said before we fought though left me a little bit disturbed. He did something to the previous night guard of that I am sure.

"Hey asswipe you still there?" Asked Sal as she flicked me in the forehead.

"Ow! Bitch what's your problem!?"

"Well you zoned out on me fucker so you tell me!"

"It's just something the guy said before we fought. He knew the other night guard, plus the guy knew where all of the camera's were and how to avoid them as much as possible. That's not right in my book."

It was quiet for a moment as I let Sal take it in but what she said next confused the hell out of me.

"Well that explains some things."

I looked at her wide eyed. 'That explains some things?' What the fuck does it explain!?

"The fuck you talking about? If you know something why not share it with me cause right now your making me feel like a clueless dumbass."

"That's not unusual."

"Alright you cheeky bitch just tell me what you know or so help me you'll be laying in the next room! Now spill!"

"Alright alright! I looked up somethings on your new job and came across some pretty messed up shit. Apparently there were two guards before you and both of them aren't around anymore. The first was Mike Schmidt and he just disappeared into thin fucking air after six days of working there. The next was a Jeremy something or other but either way he was found after five days of working with his throat slit and cut up in various places. Seem's your friend with the purple fetish has been doing this for a while and your next on the list."

"Well ain't that fucking dandy! Alright just help me out of here so I can get to work."

"Your still going to work as you are?"

"Well your ass is coming with me so I think I'll be fine. Now go get the fucking nurse and get me the hell out of here!"

_Time skip_

A few hours and some more curses later and I now found myself back in my little office at the diner with Sal next to me. Currently I was looking at the monitor's or at least trying to because Sal was watching some cheap movie on a tablet next to me. She had earphones in but I could still hear it as if there weren't any.

The girls hadn't shown up anywhere which made me nervous that the fucker had come back for round two sooner than I expected but then I saw Foxy peak out from behind her curtain and look at the camera. She stared at it for a moment before making a 'come hither' motion and disappearing back behind the curtain.

Looking at Sal she was still preoccupied by her movie I shrug my shoulders and head out to see what the pirate girl wanted. Walking through the halls I tried to see if I could spot the girls but had no such luck. Along the way I saw some of the new attraction areas like the Prize Corner where Marrionete would be working.

Soon enough I was standing in front of the curtain blocking off Pirate Cove but I didn't dare go inside. Call me paranoid but I had the feeling I was being watched and was seriously regretting not brining my bat. Thankfully I still had my brass knuckles so I wasn't completely defenseless. Ignoring that nagging feeling of being watched I move to pull back the curtains only for a gold furred hand to lash out and grab the front of my jacket before yanking me behind the curtain.

Before I knew it I was being smothered by a familiar pair of golden furred breasts. And there was only one girl I know that has gold fur and breasts.

"Goldy! I can't breathe!" I managed to get out before her funbags completely engulfed my face. Seriously get a warning label on those things!

Thankfully she heard me and let me go to breathe that sweet air once more. As I took in huge lungful's of air I managed to see Goldy give Foxy a small wave as said fox left through the curtain but not before throwing me a saucy wink. Oh this did not bode well.

**~Lime~ ****(skip if you don't want to read it)**

Looking up at the gold furred animatronic woman I see her looking down at me hungrily and even lick her lips making me nervously swallow a lump in my throat.

"H-h-hey Goldy. H-how you been?" I asked nervously as I tried to think of a way out of this situation and coming up with jack shit.

"I'm fine now. You know we never did have our fun time, but after you saving me, the other girls and even those kids from that bastard I think you deserve a reward~." Purred Goldy as she licked my cheek. I didn't even need to see myself to know that I was blushing. Hell I could even feel my soldier coming to attention which is something I did not want.

'Stand down, stand down!'

_'No can do sir! Mission is a go!'_

Goddamnit I gotta stop talking to my dick like it's a living person. Or I might actually lose my mind for real!

_'I heard that sir!'_

'Oh fuck off!'

The only thing I could do now was hope Goldy doesn't, oh she noticed!

I tried unsuccessfully to hold in a pleasured groan as I felt Goldy's ass grind into my crotch making me harder and steadily breaking down my resistance. Looking up into her eyes I could see the large smile that she had as she then proceeded to grind harder into my crotch.

"Oh looks like someone is excited! Now come on Al why are you fighting this? Don't you enjoy it?" Asked Goldy teasingly as I struggled to think of a response.

'Damn she's got me. This does feel fucking amazing but come on she's an animatronic! A machine built to make kids happy and all that shit and I'm just supposed to come right out and fuck her like's it no big deal?' I thought to myself. Then I remembered the conversation I had with Sal about this.

Sure it may have seemed awkward and a bit frightening at first but despite being animatronics they were still girls and I was the first guy friend they ever had that they hadn't tried to kill. Sure we got off a little rough at first but that was due to a huge misunderstanding that no one else before me tried to figure out.

Plus I would be lying if I said that screwing Goldy or any one of these girls didn't sound appealing in the least. I mean what straight guy wouldn't love to be in the situation I'm in right now? You know what, fuck it. She wants it, I want it, this shit is happening.

In a surprising moment of strength I managed to push myself up and pin Goldy to the floor getting a surprised yelp from her. Now I was the one on top and glaring down at Goldy and taking in her impressive figure. Goldy at first looked surprised and a little nervous but after seeing me looking at her body she smiled at me seductively and said, "what are you waiting for?"

Any restraint I had in that moment shattered as I slammed my lips against Goldy's not wasting anytime as I forced my tongue into her mouth. Her response was immediate as her tongue rushed to meet mine. Yet despite this I could tell she had very little experience which I could understand due to every other guy before me winding up stuffed into a suit or running with their tails between their legs.

It was weird as her tongue felt so real even with the saliva! But this only registered as a bonus for me. After exploring her mouth with my tongue I relented and pulled back only to dive right back in after a few quick breaths. As we were sucking face I had one of my hands reach up and cup one of her rather impressive breasts drawing a rather loud moan from her. Guess she was pretty sensitive there.

When the need for air on my part arrived once more I pulled back panting as I looked down at Goldy who was also panting for some reason, but moaning as well as I continued to fondle her breast with her eyes closed in pleasure. I smiled at the effect I was having on her and leaned down to start biting at her neck drawing more moans from her.

All of a sudden though she pushed me away which surprised me. Looking into her eyes I saw they were glazed over with lust and hunger. Strangely enough it turned me on even more.

"Clothes. Off. NOW." She ordered and I instantly complied. If I didn't she would have probably ripped them off of me anyway and I was not paying for a replacement uniform.

As soon as my clothes were off I was once again tackled to the ground with Goldy on top giving me that same seductive smile. God damn that smile looks so natural on her!

"That was a good start Al. But now it's time to step it up a bit." She purred.

Slowly she began to slid downwards kissing me all along the way starting from my neck and leaving a trail down while also licking a few places along the way making me throw my head back in pleasure and release small groans here and there. When she finally reached between my legs though is when I forced my head up to look down at her.

She seemed to be studying my nine inch shaft as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Wow Al aren't you lucky. You must be very proud of this big guy huh?" She hummed in approval.

"Funny. Sal said the same thing first time she saw it." I managed to get out before I had to bite back a groan as Goldy wrapped one of her hands around my shaft and began to steadily pump it up and down. The fur on her hand was so soft and felt amazing on my dick. A stray thought of Foxy trying this with her hook made me shutter a bit but luckily Goldy didn't notice or if she did she assumed it was a shiver of pleasure.

She continued to pump me slowly for a few seconds before leaning in and giving the head a lick sending a jolt of pleasure up my spine. Goldy didn't stop there though as she continued to lick all around my head and even down my shaft slow enough where it was pleasurable but also agonizing.

Eventually I reached my breaking point and decided I wasn't just gonna lie back and take it. Reaching up and over I grabbed a hold of the animatronic girls waist and turned her around to the point we were now in a sixty-nine position. Before Goldy could get a word out I gently started to rub my fingers on her dripping sex. Guess she was more excited than she let on.

As she cooed in bliss I took in the feeling and look of her feminine bits and honestly I couldn't find any difference between her and any normal human woman. Same color, look and even texture. Growing more curious I leaned in a took a small lick getting a yelp from the gold furred animatronic.

After getting a taste of her surprisingly tangy juices I instantly wanted more and promptly went back to licking her with vigor. I didn't even care that she had stopped her own ministrations on my lower half.

"Oh~ that feels sooo GOOD~" Exclaimed Goldy. "now to return the favor." She finished with a mischievous tone.

I started to wonder what she meant by that before I nearly bit my tongue off mid lick as a huge surge of pleasure shot through me as I felt her deep throat me in one fluid motion. God damn how did she do that!? Then I realized she's an animatronic and probably lacked a gag reflex. Thank god for small miracles right?

After a few minutes of us giving each other some head Goldy decided it was time to move on to the main event.

Too bad Sal took that exact moment to walk in with a shotgun in hand.

**~Lime end~**

"Alex where the hell are you? I swear if the purple fucker managed to get the drop on you again I'm gon- oh." She ranted before finally seeing the position me and Goldy were in.

For a moment Goldy and I just stared at a shocked Sal as she just stared at us in shock. Needless to say the situation was very awkward and a total boner killer. And where the hell was Foxy!? Wasn't she supposed to be pulling lookout for us!?

"So. You took my advice." Stated Sal.

"Yes, yes I did. Thanks for being a cock block Sal. Isn't it like some sort of ancient rule like, 'thou shalt not cock block'?" I deadpanned while inside I wanted to curse the crazy bitch out for ruining the moment.

It was around that time that Goldy came back to us and squealed before running off in what I figured was embarrassment. Not that I could really blame her. Sighing heavily I stood up and moved over to my clothes not even caring that Sal was seeing me naked. Not like she hasn't seen it before. Though as you can imagine it was a bit of a bitch to get my clothes back on with my hard on still in full effect which was starting to piss me off... well more than I currently am anyway's.

"We never speak of this again Sal. If you even so much as chuckle about this I'll strangle you with Chica's bib." I say as I pass by my childhood friend on the way back to the office.

On the way we pass Foxy who was coming our way eating a slice of pizza but when she sees the look on my face she freezes and gives me a nervous smile. Good, she knows she fucked up. Now time to let her know how I feel about it.

"Your fired Foxy. Next time Freddy's the one keeping watch." I say making her ears lower but nod in agreement.

I then continue walking back towards the office hoping for work to end soon so I can go home and take a cold shower. That and plan to make Sal suffer for ruining the moment and giving me blue balls.

**Review and/or pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


End file.
